Lin
Lin Linflation Delaney Birdfucker Skelaney K1zna K1znaivers, who simply goes as Lin, is the founder of the McElchat and owner of the server. Nae created the server on Thursday, February 2nd, 2017, at 1:08am EST, for some godforsaken reason. Every day nae get closer to finally ending it all. Lin has killed before, and will kill again. Discord History Lin is currently in 36 servers, 12 of which are Nitro emote servers. Nae own 3 servers and participate in an Overwatch League server, a Bungou Stray Dogs server, one server with nyr IRL friends, several smaller private servers run by nyr friends, and the three servers nae own, Eggs Chat, McElchat, and a Dangan Ronpa OC killing game roleplay server. Pre-Discord Lin previously owned a Skype account under the username moneybunny10. Nae have since deleted Skype off of nyr computer. In summer of 2016, Dangan Ronpa 3, the anime, was set to air. To celebrate its release, Lin joined a DR3 Network with several other fans of the series. A lot of shit went down that Lin would be happy to describe but seriously man it's a lot. Lin invited nyr closest friend, Júpiter, to the server with nym later on. As 2016 came to a close, Skype was dying out as Discord had recently been introduced and was the next big thing. The DR3 Net announced it was going to move to Discord and thus, Lin's Discord account, then known as Lin / Delaney#8888, was created. On Discord DR3 Net Discord The DR3 Net's Discord server did not last long and ultimately, the Net dissolved. Lin was silent on Discord afterwards for a period of time, until nyr father had told nym that nae should download the application (without knowing that nae already had) because he wanted nym to join a server he had made. Lin changed nyr name to Delaney#8888, and this remained for several months. Eggs Server The first Discord server Lin joined after the dissolution of the DR3 Net was the Eggs Server in October of 2016. Lin, a mutual and friend of Eggs, owner of the eggseggseggseggseggseggseggseggs tumblr, joined the Eggs Server the day of its creation and has not left since. Throughout the Eggs Server's most active period, the months following its creation, Lin was nominated for the position of server mod and took up the role alongside four other mods. This would be nyr first experience with Discord server managing, and would become the basis for their creating of McElchat. In December of 2016, nae were approached by Colleen (then known as Vaporwhale, or Vape) to do a Dangan Ronpa OC killing game roleplay. Nae accepted, and this was how nae and Colleen began DMing with each other (even though Lin was reluctant to talk to Colleen at the time). Lin isn't going to document everything that went down in Eggs Server because if the DR3 Net had a lot, then hoooly fucking shit did the Eggs Server have a lot. Maybe one day nae'll get around to it (nae won't). McElchat Lin doesn't remember exactly when it was nae got into McElroy content for the first time, but nae do remember how. It was a post nae saw on nyr tumblr dashboard showing a clip from one of the episodes of their YouTube series Monster Factory, depicting the scene where they joke about how their created monster looks "just like Bart!". Finding this extremely hilarious, Lin went on to binge every episode of Monster Factory, and it was downhill from there. Adding Car Boys into the mix due to yet another clip on nyr dashboard, watching the rest of Griffin's Polygon content, and starting to listen to Cool Games Inc. came alongside it all as well. However, although Lin knew of The Adventure Zone's existence, nae weren't exactly sure what it was and were reluctant to start listening to it. The catalyst for that was yet another tumblr post they came across on their dashboard. An artist they had followed due to their Undertale fanart, insertdisc5, posted a thread of Tweets they had made listing points on why they wanted others to listen to TAZ. Finally having a grasp on what it was, Lin looked further into it. Nae came across an audio clip on Tumblr of a specific scene from The Eleventh Hour arc that, despite Lin not knowing the context for, brought nym to tears (it was the music). The Diary of Sheriff Isaak was the final straw and Lin caved, starting nyr TAZ listen in 2016. Nae instantly fell in love and binged it for several days on end until nae caught up to The Suffering Game, the arc that was in progress when they began listening. Category:Members